


The Capture

by Rosyabomination



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Angst, Gen, This Is Sad, the major character death isn't described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyabomination/pseuds/Rosyabomination
Summary: Why is RGB scared of the soldier?





	The Capture

RGB will never forget the fear of being captured. The startling astonishment that they had been trapped by the vermilion soldier replaced by the heavy dread of knowing their fate. He knew this would be their end. 

They were tied up and paraded through Hate’s castle’s courtyard with the rest of the prisoners as the guards watched with malice filled eyes. Members of Hate’s court watched and giggled at the doomed rebels. They fanned themselves and sipped fancy drinks like their grim fate was an enjoyable spectacle. The short distance they had to march was lengthened with the knowledge that their days were numbered. The clicking of the soldier close by them reminded him of that. 

The dungeon they were thrown in was damp and rank and it was worsened for him because he knew what would happen. He knew he could never save her. He never could protect the Heroes. He tried, oh god did he try, but it always ended the same. Failure. The death of an innocent. 

He tried to comfort the hysterical child and somewhat succeeded. He assured her that they would make it out. That they would be fine. That he’d take her home. He said the sweet lies with what sounded like confidence. The Heroes always believed him. It’s the only reason they were here in the first place. They believed that they could save the world. 

Soon the latest Hero was taken away and never returned. RGB hardened himself and tried to look at it as just a failed attempt to fix a problem. The next one would work. For sure. 

But the thing about lies is that they don’t work on oneself. But RGB must continue to cling to his impossible hopes to keep his calm. He will continue his quest for a capable Hero. They would save the world. 

But RGB would never forget what he felt when the soldier was closing in on them. He would make sure to keep the next Hero away from the soldier. He would make sure to keep himself away from the soldier. Because the soldier meant death and he strove for life.


End file.
